Could it be
by Kagome55678
Summary: Here north finds this girl. She, unlike any other, is pure. Though she doesnt know who she really is. How do the others know her? Could Tooth help her find her memories?


**Could It Be**

**Chapter One**

North was out for a stroll after delivering all the presents one Christmas Eve. It was a white Christmas after all, though none of the gardians know who brought the snow. Not even Jack Frost. North wasnt going to take it for granted though. The night was still young and North wanted to feel the cool air. After awhile he found footprints in the snow. Being curious, he follows them. They were graceful steps, from what he could tell and lead up to a cave. North causiously walks inside. It was like a bear cave but a little different, like a different animal. A woman was singing inside. As North got deeper into the cave, the words became clear. "Come little children, I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment. Come now sweet children, the times come to play, here in my garden of shadows." She sings. North finally gets to where the voice is coming from and hides. She was tending to an injured artic fox.

When the song ended the fox was healed. From what North saw before, the fox had broken it's hin leg. The next animal she tends to is a bengal tiger. It nussled up to her then laied down on the table. It looked to have an arrow shot through it's side and blood was oosing out. The tiger didnt care much for it, it just looked uncomfortable. The woman started to sing again. "Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep, child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep." The woman sings the tiger to sleep then pulls the arrow out of it's side. She placed her hand right above the wound then a small white light surrounded her hand. The wound knitted itself back together like it didnt even happen. North stood there with disbelief. He had never seen anything like that before. He wanted to go back and tell the others but the Moon wouldnt let him. North tries to quietly walk back out of the cave but steps on something and it snaps loudly. The woman looks straight at him with frightened eyes. The animals step infront of her in protective stances.

"What do you want?" she asks. "How long have you been standing there?" North puts his hands up to show that he means no harm. She looks closely at North then smiles. "Sorry about that."

"There is no need to be young one, I just came here by curiousity. I didnt mean to frighten you," North explains. The woman relaxs. She looks to be about seventeen. "How old are you?"

"Five hundred, Mister," she says politly. "I'm sorry if i caused anything with my snow."

"Ah, so you are the one who brought this wonderful snow." The girls nods and smiles more at him. The animals relax and lay down by her feet. "Has the Moon told you your name?"

"Yes but I dont know why. Nother ever comes good from being different," she sighs.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Snow, from what the Moon told me though I still remember my other name from my past life," Snow explains. "Sadly that is all i remember." She walks up to North. "What is your name?"

"My friends call me North, but the name the Moon gave me was Santa Clause," North smiles cheerfully. "Will you come back to my workshop with me and meet my friends?" Snow nods then asks about the animals. "We could build a place for your animals if you want to stay." She smiles brightly. Then remembering what she is, the smile goes away. "What is the matter?"

"What if they dont like me?" Snow frounds. "I shapeshift into people and animals."

"I have a human sized rabbit with a bad temper as a friend. There is no need to worry," North reassures her and pulls out a portal globe. "You ready to go?" Snow nods as he shakes the globe and throws it. The portal opens to his workshop and Snow rushes through with the small artic fox in her arms. The rest of the animal follow after her and lastly North walks through. To North's surprise was that the animals were calm as can be and the tiger didnt attack the yetti that started to pet it. "I will be right back," North tells Snow as he goes to call the other Gardians. A minute after North gets back, part of the ground starts to sink in and the Easter Bunny pops out.

"What in the world is going on here?" Bunny says as he looks around. "North there better be a good reason for calling us." Next the Tooth Fairy cames with a few baby teeth.

"What is with all the wild animals, North?" Tooth asks. Sandman comes after and forms his dream pictures above his head asking the same question as Tooth. Snow wasnt expecting them to get here this quickly so she hid behind North. The animals didnt care to much about the Gardians. Then lastly, Jack Frost shows up on wind. He wasnt surprise at the animals but was wondering what they were doing here. Once everyone was there, North speaks up.

"The reason for the animals is simple," he starts then tries to pull Snow out from behind him, but she wouldnt budge. "The one behind me is Snow. She is the reason why there are animals here." Snow becomes frightened and shapeshifts into black rabbit. "There is no need to be scared, Snow."

"Well ain't you a cutie," Bunny says and gets on all fours, slowly moving closer to Snow. She smiles lightly at him and rubs her head on his arm. Bunny scoops Snow up in his arms. "So your name is Snow?" She nods at him. "Did you cause the snow outside today?" Another nod and Bunny smirks. "Well Frost, it looks like you have compition." Everyone besides Jack laughs. Bunny puts Snow down and she transforms back to her realself.

Snow smirks and goes over to Jack. With him not knowing what to do he just stood there waiting. "Why are you so tence?" Snow asks him innocently. Jack relaxes somewhat, he knows that she is going to do something. Snow stands beside him and waits until he isnt paying attention to her. She could see that he really didnt want anything to do with her.

"Now the thing is that I dont know much about her, but I do know she has an amazing voice," North starts to go on about what he knows about Snow. She takes this oppertunity to show them what she can really do. She starts off by hiding behind Jack and turning into him. "Wait, where did Snow go?" North starts to look almost everywhere. When he passes Jack, North looks at Jack then does a dubble-take. "Sence when are there two Jacks?"

The real Jack jumps at this and looks behind him. There was an exact copy of himself. Tooth smiles and Sandman claps. A faint mist goes around the duplicit of Jack. In a split second Snow pops out again. She starts to faintly laugh at Jack's expression. "North?" Snow asks as she tries to calm herself. North looks her and nods for her to go on. "May I show you everything that I can do?" Another nod from North and nods from everyone else. She then looks at Jack. "Will you help me, Jack?"

"Sure, why not," he answers. Snow goes beside him again looking the same direction.

"Now just think of someone," she explains "It can be anyone." Jack thinks for a moment then nods to Snow. The mist appears again but this time she becomes shorter with brown hair and eyes, looking to be about thirteen. The clothes are long, think, and brown with a shaw with a pair of iceskates to finish it. Jack looks down at Snow, both with shock and amazement.

"Wow," Jack whispers to himself then speaks to Snow. "You look exactly like her. It's amazing!" he smiles at her. Snow smiles warmly and changes back then looks at Bunny.

"Rabbit?" Snow asks getting Bunny's attention. "This is going to be a weird one ok?" He nods at her to continue. Mist forms around her a second then goes. She comes out as a female version of Bunny. "And I can copy voices, too," Snow says in a Australian accent. Bunny freezes.

"Blimy," Bunny says then faints.

"I like you," Jack smirks. "Whatelse can you do? We know that you can read minds, shapeshift, and create snow."

"I can make clones of myself," Snow smiles then makes ten more of herself. "And all of us can do things without copying one another," the clones say together. Then they go back into Snow. Then one of the baby teeth that Tooth brought along rushes up to Snow. The baby tooth starts to talk to Snow and as Snow nods, up come the mist and with that Snow turns into a baby tooth. The real baby tooth grabs Snow and spins her around quickly. None of the gardians knew which was which. The real baby tooth lets go of Snow and both go flying across the room. One being caught by Tooth and the other caught by Jack. Snow was really dizzy from the spin.

"Snow could you turn back?" North asks. He was confused by what the real baby tooth did. Snow does as he asks and turns back into herself. She was the one is Jack's arms. Her head was still spinning so she wasnt aware of who she was being held by. The real baby tooth went back up to Snow and said sorry in her little voice.

"Snow are you ok?" Jack says trying not to laugh. "That almost made me dizzy just by looking at you two." Snow nod. Jack smiles lightly but still has her in his grip. By this time Bunny is awake from his resent faint. What he sees is a shocker to him. Jack was indeed holding Snow in his arms and smiling down at her. It confused him quite a bit.

"What in the world?" Bunny says as the Gardians look at him, minus Jack anyways. North explains to Bunny what happened and Bunny starts to laugh.

"Why is everything spinning so fast?" Snow laughs. "I can see stars around my head." She holds her head in attemt to make it stop. Then closes her eyes and hides her face in Jack's chest. "I'm going to get a sever headache after this," Snow mumbles into Jack's sweater. She gets an idea and follows out with the plan. She yips to the animals that were just laying around the room and laugh as best as animals could. The baby artic fox yips back at her. Sandman laughed along with them, knowing what Snow was saying.

"Snow?" North says. "You said that you remembered your real name from before you were turned right?" Snow nods to him. "What is your real name?" The Moon then shines brighter to get everyones attention. The Moon told them that it was not her job to tell them who her name is for it was one that they know by heart. "What do you mean we know her?" The Moon dims a little bit then says look into Snow's eyes then you will know who she is. After that the Moon stops talking all together. North did as the Moon said and looked into Snow's eyes. He saw her emotions, her spirit, and her past life. They had met before. They met five hundred years ago. Where they were demons everywhere. North then says something in Russian and backs away. Next was Bunny. He say everything that North did and remembered where he met her in her past life. It was Easter and he was doing his job as the Bunny and ran into her by accedent. It was last year to be exact. _How could she be five hundred years old when I saw her last year? _Bunny thinks. He backs away letting Tooth go next. Doing the same thing that North and Bunny did and seeing everything. Then she too remembered when she met her. Snow looked to be about ten at the time. Tooth was out to collect Snow's tooth and instead of giving Snow a quarter, she gave her a dollor. Though after putting the dollor under Snow's pillow and getting ready to leave, Snow wakes up. They talked for awhile and Snow kept asking questions like 'what are the others like' and other things. Tooth is very fond of that memory. She smiles and backs away for Sandman to look in.

The flash back that he had was one simular to Tooths. Snow was about fifteen and couldnt fall asleep. Sandman had sent some of his sand to Snow but everytime it would come back to him. He had gone to see her to see what was going on. Once he got there he saw her in a meditation pose. He had placed a hand on her shoulder thinking that she wouldnt feel it. It had back fired on him and the next thing he knew was that he was pinned to the floor. When Snow relised who she had pinned she hopped off and said sorry. Most teenagers dont know or care that he real, so he was surprised that she had pinned him. She had said that she believes that all for the Gardians are real and had always wanted to meet each one of them. That memory was locked deep inside of Sandman. Finally he back away. Jack knows that he has never seen this girl before so he didnt look.

North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandman stand or float beside eachother and look at Snow with happyness. Everyone had known that looking into someones eyes was like looking into their soul and that was exactly what happened. By this time, Snow had gotten out of Jack's arms and was standing infront of the four Gardians and one beside her. The four that are infront utter only one word.

"Kagome Higurashi," they say together. Snow becomes confused by this. How did they know her name?

"H-how do you know that?" Snow asks. "Did you know me in my other life?" They nod to her. Jack was curious to what was going on. "What about my memories?" Tooth smiles and comes closer to Snow.

"Would you like to remember?" Tooth asks as Snow nods to her. "Then what are we waiting for? Lets go and get your teeth." Snow smiles and follows Tooth through a portal. On the other side of it was the tooth palace.


End file.
